1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carpet stretcher which, after a carpet has been spread on the floor of a room and fixed at one end thereof adjacent one wall of the room, stretches it toward the opposite wall of the room by holding the opposite end of the carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a carpet stretcher comprising an engaging head fixed to the front end of a bar-like handle and having a number of forwardly downwardly extending prongs fixed to the lower surface thereof, a knee pad secured to the rear end of said bar-like handle, the arrangement being such that in operation the operator, with his one knee and one hand placed on a carpet to be stretched, holds said bar-like handle with his other hand and engages the prongs on said engaging head with the piled surface of the carpet and kicks said knee pad with his other knee so as to stretch the carpet. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,642 and 3,374,023.)
Since the conventional carpet stretcher, though capable of adjusting the length of its bar-like handle in some steps, has no shock absorbing function imparted to its bar-like handle, there has been problem that when the operator kicks with his knee, he feels pain in the knee. Further, since a shock is applied to the carpet, a strong force is applied thereto only in a portion thereof, damaging the carpet and making it impossible to stretch it throughout its length.